Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. Archives If you are new to the roleplay, please read these archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 In The Fighter Dome... Captain Falcon didn't want anyone's move expect Snake's RPG, witch Snake bought. He kicked Iggy. Iggy bit CF in the butt. Samus and Meta Knight left. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link, Ilia and Lucario walked away. Kirby followed. It began to snow again. A few hours later, Morton was heard screaming. Snake found him in the jail. "Not more bad siblings." muttered an angiered Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia flew around outside, Navi was hiding from him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was to make sure only Red and Wolf were to be in jail. "This is boring..." he thought, sitting near the jail entrace. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link and Ilia sat down on the floor and watched Volvagia. "I'm cold," said Ilia. Link moved in a little closer. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Snake and Meta Knight had bought an OVERLOAD of heaters. "What are you doing, making it summer." joked Petey. Samus heard that and laughed madly. Snake and Meta Knight were sincle. --------------------------------------------------------------- "......" thought Iggy.--------------------------------------Snake and Meta Knight wern't sure about the heaters after all. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link rolled his eyes then tried to ignore them. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Snake and Meta Knight were walking when shadow bugs fell down. The formed into all kinds of subspace baddies and attacked Snake and Meta Knight. "Let's own them, Meta." said Snake. Meta Knight was already fighting. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link and Ilia stood up. Link drew is sword and started fighting. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy got up. He actted his swords on his arm and killed a Spaark. Samus appeared. She shot a Bombed. Snake and Meta Knight were tripping primds were Falco or Jigglypuff would kill them. Fox was kicking a whole bunch of enemies in the face while Ridley dropped enemies from very big highists. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia started to eat the monsters. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot and killed the remaing enemies with his lighting attack. However more shadow bugs fell from the sky. It was a well inproved Duno! "Um....So maybe Tabuu made a clone...." said Meta Knight. Fox ran up and kicked Duno in the face. Duno try to shot him, but Fox reflected. Snake just watched. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby was asleep and Lucario shot an aura sphere at Duno. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Galleom appeared. He was still way stronger than Duno would ever be. He smacked Duno out. The excat thing that happened to Galleom happened to Duno. "NO MORE TABUU CLONE TALK!" moaned a board Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario now felt like falling asleep....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Jigglypuff fell alsleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! Duno was defeated.... The next day... (RPing Marth, but just this one time. I've never played Fire Emblem so I'm not sure how he acts. Also, all this stuff is non-canon/fan-made and some of it came from what I have read on the Zelda Wiki when I was bored) Link was sitting down on one of the arena's bleachers. "Hello," said Marth as he sat down a good distance away from him. Link didn't respond, he was lost in thought. Because Marth was bored, and no one was around to talk to but Link, he said "Well, er, I'm sorry that Iggy lied about the interview. I know you probably don't care, but I'm sure you had a great story to tell. Like, I'm sure your parents were nice wolves-" Link stood up as soon as he heard that. "My parents were not wolves," he said, quietly yet sharply. "Oh, well I'm sorry, it's just you can turn into a wolf and you can talk to animals, so I just assumed-" "Listen you, stupid (beep)!" snarled Link. "I was born to two people of the Hylain race who were no animals! I am a person not an animal!" Marth couldn't reply and his eyes were wide in shock. Link stormed off, but what Marth had said brought new questions into his mind because he doesn't remember what his parents looked like; they had died when he was very young during his homeland's civil wat. He walked into his room and slammed the door. Sheik had watched the whole thing by mistake and let out a sigh. He looked down at the floor, ashamed. He reached into his pocket and took out a small book; it was green with a gold triforce on it. He knew he should have given this to Link a long time ago once they met, but he was unsure about how he would react. He walked up to Link's room and knocked on the door. "Er, Link," said Sheik. "I think you should see this." Link opened up the door and said "What?" very sharply. "You know how your parents died in the Hyrulean Civil War? Well, my dad fought in that war. He was a real sadistic (beep!)hole, so he would collect 'souvenirs' from the people he killed...including your mother. He died recently, so before I was trapped here, I cleaned up his house and had to go through all his stuff. I found this book-" Sheik reveled the small book in his hand to Link "-and started to read it. And...it was a your mother's journal." He handed Link the green book. "Er, it says that your father died honorably in battle, again, sorry about reading it, I didn't know it was your mother's." Link was speechless. He flipped through the book and saw all sorts of pictures and writing. He closed it and said "Thank you." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Well, um, I'm going to leave now," said Sheik. "Er, go talk to Zelda because she's better at all this stuff then I am." He ran off quickly and Link walked back inside of his room. He closed the door and sat down on the floor to look at the book. (Holy crap that was long XD) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Pikachu was thinking of his past. His old name he rember. "Pika" is was. Over time it had changed from Pika to Pikachu. "All I ever wanted was to see a pikachu again." he thought. Iggy saw Marth. "A newcomer!" he thought. "Joke?" he whispered. Iggy walked over on 4 legs and sat in front of Marth. "Don't talk, Iggy. Don't talk." he thought. He tried to make puppy eyes but failed. "NOOOOOO." screamed Iggy. "Soooo sorry. Didn't mean to make a bad intro. I'm Iggy Koopa, who you can call Iggy. My dad is Bowser, thought he banshied me and all my siblings and friend to this world. And my older bros joined the subspace army. Dumb story right?" he said. "W.R.O.N.G!" whispered Meta Knight to Fox. Koopalings Rule Forever! 15:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I have been here, for a while..." replied Marth. "I know who you are." --- Link flipped through the pages of the journal Sheik gave him. The very first page had a picture of a man and a woman in their late twenties. The man had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked almost just like Link. The woman had long hair the color of amber with dark red eyes. She held a baby in her arms that was swaddled in a light green blanket. "My mother was a Sheikah?" thought Link. He read the page about the picture. It read "On November 12th our baby was born. I was so happy and proud that day and so was his father. We named him Link, after the Hero of Time, for he has a triforce-shaped birthmark on his left hand." Link couldn't read any more, so he closed the book and walked outside. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was shooting arrows at Marth. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What's wrong with you?" said Marth. He walked into his room an closed the door. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOObeepbeepbeep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard trought the whole arena. Samus ran. She went to only find a dead Mr.Game & Watch. "I hate him, but who killed him?" Samus thought. She then looked up and saw an arena boss. Samus walked away. Koopalings Rule Forever! The arena boss vanished suddenly.... -- Link paced around the stadium looking for Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Samus ran to Link. "Someone killed Mr. Gamer & Watch!" she exclaimed. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Most likely because he refused to fight or something," he replied. He walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no he didn't. We killed him because he tried to escape." said a boss. Samus gulped. Koopalings Rule Forever! (I RP the bosses...) "Look, I really don't care right now," said Link. He walked further away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot an arrow at Snake. Snake flared madly. "Sorry..." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! He found Ilia on the top row of bleachers. "Oh, Hi Link," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Look what we have..." said Iggy, holding up a Pikachu. "XD Why is Iggy finding buttloads of pokemons?" asked Snake. "Don't ask me.." repiled Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! He showed her the book and they spoke for a while. "Wow! That's amazing!" she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "I know my whole life story, suckers." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Well I don't, so shut the (beep!) up," snapped Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "=P Mine is probaly as sad as yours. I was forced to trained since 1 year old. I never got any good food, Couldn't go outside, bunch of stupid crap. Morton, I know ya loving talking. Finsh it up, bro." said Iggy. Morton left. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I honestly don't care," said Link. "Go tell someone else your oh-so-sad story." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was (beep)ed. Koopalings Rule Link looked at the picture of his parents and him as an infant. "Is that your father?" asked Ilia, pionting to the lanky-looking man in the photo. She smiled. "You look just like him." Link smiled. --- Dark Link was preparing to kill Link, and he would not fail this time. He found the deity's mask and was planning to use it to trick Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was probaly the smartest one at the arena. If their was one person who could tell that Link was to be tricked, It was him. Iggy had mind reader, not fueater reading. Still he senced that Dark Link was to trick Link using an item of some sort. Koopalings Rule Forever! Twilight fell over the arena. "(BEEP!)IT!!!" shouted Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran to Link. "Dark Link will trick you with the deity mask!" he exclaimed. Snake, Samus and Meta Knight were running around the arena yelling for their lives. Galleom and Petey wern't minding it. Ridley was googling "How To Defeat Shadow Link". Koopalings Rule Forever! Link narrowed his eyes. "And why would I ever listen or trust you?" growled Link to Iggy. He drew his sword. A shadow flashed and Shadow Link revealed himself. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Iggy growled. "You trick Link, we get you." he hissed. Koopalings Rule Forever! Shadow Link just smiled evilly at Iggy's comment. He didn't draw his sword, but held up the mask instead. "Link, I find it utterly frustrating that whenever we fight, no one wins," he said, the evil smile still on his face. Link narrowed his eyes at him, knowing that this was a trap of some sort. "So I brought this, The Fierce Deity's mask. And I'll even give you the choice: if you take the mask, you will finally be able to defeat me. If I take the mask, I'll beat the very life out of you and force you to watch your friends suffer and die." Link gulped but tried to not look worried. He has read about that mask and the deity's spirit who trapped was inside. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Don't listen. It's a trap." said Petey. Iggy shot an arrow and broke the mask. "Haha. See how good you are maskless!" exclaimed Snake. Samus hit him on the head. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link smiled. "Idiots, maybe you should learn to think before you act? Well that is, if you even have a brain" he said. The evil that waited inside the mask consumed Snake and filled him with so much fear that he remained paralyzed when it left him. The mask formed again in Dark Link's hand. "So, what's it going to be, Link?" he asked. Link walked up to his enemy and took the mask from his hand....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Iggy knew what he had to do. He charged at Link and drew his mouth on the mask. He then clawed Dark Link in the face. He grabbed an arrow and threw it at him. Then he got one of his swords and cracked the mask open. Iggy glared at Dark LInk. Morton ran up and punched Dark Link in the face. "Gross!" said Larry. Ridley was still on google. Koopalings Rule Forever Dark Link's eyes filled with rage. He knew he didn't have to attack. The mask's spirit filled both Iggy and Morton with fear and left them paralyzed. The mask appeard in Link's hand once again and he placed the mask on his face. Zelda who was finally able to break out of her trance due to the twilight screamed. "No!" she shouted, but it was too late. A bright light flashed and the Fierce Deity took over Link....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ridley could not be affcted. Well, If he was Meta. Metal praticly couldn't affect. It was easy to kill Ridley but not Meta Ridley. Ridley had many forms that would lay off death. He charged at Dark Link. Nethier Twilight or the Mask harmed him. He ran back and grabbed a potion. He tossed it at Snake. The trance weared off. "Why do I smell so bad?" asked Snake. "Um...Their are onines in the potion..." repiled Ridley. Snake just looked. Ridley ran up to fight. Koopalings Rule Forever! (While Link is possed he is called Oni Link) Oni Link slashed at Meta Ridley with the double-helix sword. His head was dented into the rest of his body, so he could not move. "Link!" shouted Ilia. She ran over to his and tried to take the mask of off him. Dark Link smiled evily and vanished. He left Link to slaughter all his friends if they could not free him. Twilight lifed from the area once he left. Oni Link slashed at Ilia with his sword. She cringed in pain. "Dark Link you ******!" she screamed in pain. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Fox ran up and grabbed a training bow. He shot the mask off Oni Link's face. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Like I said, more than two posts please XD) Oni Link caught Fox's arrow slashed at him with his sword. Blood splattered on the ground. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Galleom charged up. He grabbed Link. Rayquaza appeared. He grabbed Oni Link's sword. Rayquaza lifting Oni Link in the sky and dropped him. Galleom knocked the mask off. The two bosses smiled. "Good work." said Galleom. Since Rayquaza was mute, he held up a sign saying "GOOD WORK? WHAT THE HECK YOU IDIOT I DID GREAT WORK! But thank you.". "Wow." thought Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! (I just can't have a decent fight, can I? :P) The spirit and his sword was sealed in the mask once again. Zelda picked the mask up. "Great, you freed him," said Zelda. She turned into Sheik suddenly. "Now get the (beep!) out!" he shouted to Rayquaza and Galleom. --- "What happened?" said Link, rubbing his eyes. His head hurt terribly. Ilai ran over to his side. Epona smashed her stall's gate and galloped over to her master. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Iggy's claws were so sharp he broke Ridley's dent. "Ihay Chihuahua, I'm never going Meta agasint a Oni person again!" exclaimed Ridley. Galleom was to explain. "Um...So...Well you took the deity mask and um...The spirit went inside you....and you attacked Ilia,Morton,Iggy,Fox and Ridley. So um..Me and Rayquaza recused you." he said. "Tounge twisted!" joked Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay